In conventional wireless networks, radio resource allocation decisions react to (and therefore lag) real-time changes in the network environment, such as fluctuations in traffic density and resource utilization. For example, handovers from source access points (APs) to target APs may be initiated only after a mobile station migrates into the service area of the target AP. This latency may lead to in-efficient resource utilization (e.g., sub-optimal admission and/or resource allocation decisions) in dynamic networks. For example, networks may need to maintain larger bandwidth reserves (e.g., handover margins, etc.) to allow for large fluctuations in traffic and/or throughput demand. Accordingly, mechanisms for more efficient resource allocation are desired.